Listen Up, Mohawk Boy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and nine:  Pre-Series  All it took was one good response from her to his approach.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Listen Up, Mohawk Boy"  
Puck/Quinn  
Tie-In to "Five, Four, Three, Two, One" **

Everyone's eyes had turned, some fingers pointed and a good number of jaws dropped when Noah Puckerman showed up to school that first day with the sides of his head shaved to create a Mohawk, with what was left of his dark hair. He was walking down the halls with every bit of the attitude that was bound to come along. He was becoming every bit of the boy everyone would come to know in the coming years.

The favoured sport coupled to that attitude was of course to pick on other kids at school. His targets would vary with the days, with his mood, and on that day he would learn to be aware of their moods. This lesson came courtesy of the one he would train his attention on… Quinn Fabray.

The girl was primed for future 'Cheerio-hood,' and that was more or less all he needed to know. Maybe he relied too much on past memories, on the memories of a sweet girl and snow, but he saw her as a target, not accounting for the time in between. On that particular day, he wasn't aware of her mood, which was circling the drain into dark and explosive.

The first pass was made in English class, where he'd muscled out the boy who usually sat behind the blonde to switch seats with him. Their teacher had a habit of droning on all through the period, so it was prime mischief time. He pulled out his pencil, eraser forward and extended to brush at the back of her neck. She startled and her hand reached to it as she turned to see what had happened. Of course when she did, all she found was Puck writing down in his notes. She frowned and turned back forward, missing the smirk that came to his face. A few minutes were allowed to pass before the pencil was reloaded into prod position, this time reaching behind her left ear. Again Quinn reacted, and again he played innocent.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" she whisper-spat, resettling in her chair, which she pulled closer to her desk and further from him. At this time, he could declare this pass as completed, moving to the next.

In the halls, after class, he tagged along, keeping a reasonable but short distance from her. It didn't take long for her to realize she was being followed. Her posture shifted, but with her back to him, he couldn't see her seething, the day's foul mood being fed kindling which threatened to blow at any moment. She knew he was probably planning something, which only made it worse. He didn't do a thing though… not yet. He hurried his steps and carried on ahead of her, making to wave at her with more smirking.

But then in placing himself ahead of her, he presented the opportunity for her to reach up and push him to the lockers at their left. The surprise move left her the chance to catch him speechless and open-eared for her strike back. And boom went the dynamite.

"Listen up, Mohawk Boy, you're going to get something through your bare little skull: You're not funny!" Her voice was loud enough to keep him focused on her, but not so much that the whole hall would stop and pay attention to them. "Big man you are, with your oh-so-special hair, like it makes you so great. Let's make one thing clear though: You try and pull your tricks with me again, and the rest of your hair will run away screaming, alright?" her eyebrow rose. He didn't speak. "Alright," she nodded and moved off.

He watched her go, and without seeing it go, his hand moved to rest over his heart. There had been moments, and there would be moments after, but if he was put to answer, he would claim it instantly: It was on that day, in that hall, and under the powerful gaze of a girl he towered over that his heart sparked and it knew… He loved a girl called Quinn Fabray.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
